When My Husband Comes to Life
by SuperLeilalala
Summary: I always claim him as my husband, but I have never seen him before. He doesn't know me. He does not even exist in our world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – How?...

A/N: So this is my freaking first story in this site. Huehuehue I'm not really good at English so please bear with it. (╯3╰)

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaaah! Naruto's so cool! I mean, look at him! He's so handsome! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧" I shout as I read the chapter of Naruto. *sigh* How I wish I could see him. I mean in person, in real. Why can't he be a real person?! The one that I can marry! щ(ಠ益ಠщ)<p>

"Ayumi! Just shut the f*ck up and be quiet!" My sister yelled at me. (ΘεΘ;) Why can't she just have her own room?! So I can continue on fantasizing about my husband without being interrupted. Tsk. I hate my sister.

Well, yeah. My name is Ayumi Chan. I'm a grade 8 student and have the same age as Naruto on the first season.

"Ayumi, Aiko! We're going!" I stopped reading manga and then get down to the living room to say goodbye to my parents. They are out for a business trip. They'll be there for 1 month. I think they'll be out for a vacation too.

Yey! 31 days of being free~! ಥ⌣ಥ

I have this normal life. Going to school, a complete family, just normal. I'm just a normal girl who is obsessed with Naruto. (▰˘◡˘▰)

* * *

><p>(Later on~)<p>

"Ayumi! I'll sleep at my friend's house!" My sister shouted

"When will you come back? Why do you bring so many things with you?"

"Hmmmm.. A day before mom and dad comes back. Bye~! Remember, don't open my cabinet!"

"Ok, fine. BYE! DON'T COME BACK!"

*sigh* I wonder what does she do with her friends..

(Time: 11:07)

I walk to the window of my room. Just getting some air and relax. *sigh* If only Naruto can be a real person. I will definitely do everything to be with him! Heck yeah!

Too bad he's an anime character. (╥_╥)

Oooh~! A shooting star!

I wish I can live with Naruto.

I wish I can live with Naruto.

I wish I can live with Naruto.

Yay! I did it! Wooohooo! It's possible, right?! (≧ω≦)

Time check: 11:11

Woah~! It's so late already. I think I should read manga now..

* * *

><p>*duuuugsh*<p>

"W-what was that?!" I exclaimed. I was really surprised. Err.. I don't really believe in ghost but I'm afraid of them. And robbers. I'm afraid of them too. Waaaaaaah! And I'm home alone!

*duuuuugsh*

GYAAAAAAAH! There's is someone down the stairs! WAAAAAH!

I remained here and cover myself with my blanket. Few minutes have passed and the door to my room opened. WAAAAAAH! HELP ME! SPARE ME!

"Daremoga kokodesu ka?" A boy said.. What did he said? Danger coco ka? What?

"Minna! Doko ni imasu ka?!" I can't understand a word he says! So, I took a peek and I saw.. NARUTO?!

"Naruto?!" And when I shouted it, he turned to my direction

"H-hinata?!" Eh?! Hinata?! So I look like her?!

"W-wait.. Are you the real Naruto? Can you even understand me?!"

"Nani?! I can't—wait! I can speak your language! But how?"

"I-I really don't know.. Wait.. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I was training with Jiraiya when I suddenly appeared here. Do you know where I might be?"

"You're at my house."

"W-where? Is this Konoha?! No.. I don't think so.. Where am I?! Are you using genjutsu?!"

"What?! No! I don't know how to use it! You're at the real world!"

"What?"

"What the…? How did this happened? Really. How?.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Crazy Reality

A/N: So yeah.. I updated :)) Hehe someone made me to update this :DD (Hello JuliaAbadeerSkellinton ;] ) hehe blame pokemon (firered,emerald and heartgold [they're fun to play. try it x))

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaah! No! I'm not an enemy! Stop Naruto, stop!" Ever since he saw me, he never stopped chasing me.. With a baseball bat!<p>

"How can I believe you?! You're just using some jutsu so that I can't use my chakra! There must be a seal somewhere!" WHAT?! Oh no! T^T My love might kill me! He won't believe me!

_"God dammit! Why can't I use my rasengan here?!"_ He whispered but it's loud enough for me to hear it.. He's still chasing me tho.

"Come on, I'm not using any jutsu on you! I can't do it! I can't hurt you.." Omg.. I think I'm blushing.. (╯3╰) OM-

*duuuuuuuugsh*

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as my back is painful.. And when I opened my eyes.. O/O WTF.. Omygosh! I need air! Air! I can't breathe! He's on top of me! What happened?!

"You can't escape!" He shouted. I'm feeling dizzy.. He actually rolled a bottle for me to trip.. ughhhh..

"N-Naruto.. Believe me.. I don't have bad intentions! I would have did something if I want to kill you! And besides.. I.. I..." I suddenly felt weak and sleepy and all went blank..

* * *

><p>I wake up as my cellphone alarms.. *yawn* That was a crazy dream.. I stretched my arms and get out of bed.. I looked around my room.. Ughhh.. It's so messy.. I went downstairs to prepare my breakfast.. But when I got to see the kitchen..<p>

"HOW CAN I EAT THIS?! IT'S NOT COOKED YET!" I heard a shout from the kitchen.. OwO It wasn't a dream?!

I ran to the kitchen to see if I'll really see him.. AND YES!

I have this urge to hug him.. But I hesitated.. Why? THIS IS YOUR BIG DREAM! DON'T WASTE THIS!

I'm slowly walking to him.. Ready to hug him..

"Oh! Good Morning!" I was surprised when he faced me! hmmm.. His senses are really strong even in the real world I think..

"Good morning." I answered with a smile.. My.. What did happened last night?

"Are you feeling ok now? I'm sorry.. I just panicked earlier.." There he goes with his eyesmile and the best part is he's actually scratching the back of his neck! (｡ ‿ ｡) My feels!

"I-I'm ok.. hehe. So.. Would you like me to cook that?" I pointed out the instant noodles that he's holding..

"YES PLEASE!" He bowed and handed me the instant noodles.. He's so cute~

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!" He happily said and ate the instant noodles that I cooked.. *sigh* I can live like this forever.. Staring at him..<p>

I was surprised when he looked at me.. He caught me staring at him! _

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

"N-no, no.. Just eat.. Don't mind me." I said at him while making my widest smile.. I just can't help it! My love of my life is actually infront of me!

He stopped eating and looks like he's thinking about something..

"You look like hinata with long hair.." He suddenly said

"E-eh? Me?"

"Yes.. She have white pale skin like yours.. You have the same hair but yours is longer.." He said and continued to eat.. I actually mean to look like her.. "And by the way, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Ayumi.. And you're Naruto, right?"

"You're right!" If you just know.. I know all about you.. And especially your future wife.. It hurts but I need to accept it.. (╥_╥) Oh yeah, he's with me now.. So.. I've got a chance to marry him! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

><p>He told me how he got here.. He said he was sucked up by a light and suddenly appeared here... Hmmmm.. How does that happened?<p>

And I told him the he's in the real world.. My world..I told him that we don't have jutsu and ninjas are rarely seen..

"Waaaaaah.. It sucks here.. I want to eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" He said.. "The ramen here is not that good.." Eh? But he ate 4 packs already!

I stood up and sighed "Ok.. I'll bring you to a ramen house tomorrow.. Help me clean the mess that we made." I said

"What?"

"I said, help me clean.."

"Hehe.." He smiled at me and.. Ran out of the house! Waaaaaah!

"Come back here!" I shouted

"No!" And sticked his tongue out

He runs fast but so do I.. So I kinda caught him..

I pinched his cheeks "You'll help me clean the house, ok?"

"You looshk like shinata but shur like shakura-" I stopped pinching him..

"Do you want to go back to your real world?"

"Of course! I need to get back Sasuke!"

"Oh.." A part of me saddened.. But yeah.. This is not his place.. But he can live here, right?

"Then.. You need to help clean my house first!" I said while smirking

"Awwww.. Dammit.." He pouted.. He looks so cute..

I want to be like this for awhile.. I know this is not permanent.. And too good to be true.. But I want to live by the crazy reality..


End file.
